True Potential
by TeddiBare
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only Chosen One? What if, there was a Chosen One that even Voldemort didn't know about? What'll happen when the two Chosen Ones meet? Rating COULD go up in later chapters.
1. Erika and Atticus

True Potential

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or this plot. Everything belongs to their original owners.

I own, Erika, Atticus, Alysse, and other people mentioned that is not in the Harry Potter books.

* * *

This is actually my first fanfic, so, er... it won't really be my best work.

* * *

Chapter 1. Introduction

* * *

Somewhere in England, far away from the normal London, was a school. It wasn't a regular school, it was a school for magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Inside Hogwarts lied an office. In that office had a headmaster and a Deputy Headmistress. If you listened closely, you would hear the muffled conversation.

"But Albus, are you sure that they're the ones? That young girl cannot be the Chosen One." Said the Deputy Headmistress known as Minerva McGonagall.

"But, she is. Although it is not part of the 'prophecy' she is a different Chosen One. Not like the young boy in Godric's Hollow. Harry's parents were destined to pass. And it is destiny for Harry to save the Wizarding World of Lord Voldemort. The Chosen One was meant to reveal peace in the Wizarding World. They're not different, but not the same. That young girl, Erika Han, will be coming to Hogwarts. Harry and Erika are the Chosen Ones, and we are to help them fulfill the destiny of the Wizarding World," Explained the Headmaster known as Albus Dumbledore. "We just have to hope nothing will go wrong."

-ten years later-

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Erika yelled, jumping on her brother's bed.

Erika Han was a sweet Korean eleven year old girl, silver eyes and jet black hair that reached up to her thighs with white highlights. Her cheerful personality would usually cause the happiness in her class. But, she would also destroy her twin's room. Which is where we end up now.

"I'm up! I'm up! What, is there a fire or something?" Atticus yelled.

"Psh, no way. I just wanted to say that Kathy got us Pocky**(1)**!"

Atticus twitched. "You mean, you basically screamed in my ear for twenty minutes because our older sister got us Pocky?"

"Hm…yea."

Atticus jumped out of his bed and chased Erika to the kitchen, past the dog, into the living room, all the way to Alysse's house.

"Alysse," shouted Erika. "Help me! He's gone mental again!"

"Me mental?! You're the one who makes a person nearly deaf over a chocolate covered biscuit!" Atticus yelled, and they ran across the street, around the neighborhood, and all the way down to the local ice cream shop.

"Mikey! Atty's gone crazy again!"

"For the last time, you're mental!"

"Nuh-uh!"

The only thing Mikey could do is watch as his younger cousins were close to getting sent to the hospital again. Soon enough, the two entered his ice cream shop with messed up hair and a couple of bruises and scratches.

"Can I get some Cookies and Cream in a cup Mikey?" asked Erika.

"Sure kiddo, just promise me you won't make your brother attack you for the rest of the week." Replied Mikey, giving her the order.

"Fine, but then I'll have nothing to do!"

She took her ice cream and walked back home, dragging her brother by the collar.

-at Hogwarts-

"Sybil, I want to ask if you can see the Chosen One in your crystal ball." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"But, I already checked over Harry, he's currently at the zoo." Replied Professor Trelawney.

"I was talking about Erika."

"Oh, that's fine."

The vision they could see was Erika and her brother, Atticus with a brunette girl, sitting in lawn chairs by a pool.

_"You know Atty, wouldn't it be a _miracle_ if there was a school for wizards and witches? Maybe I could control these 'powers' of mine, I mean, I don't want to summon fire whenever Sara calls you her **boyfriend**." Said Erika._

_"You were born with those powers. Deal with it Erika," said the brunette, her chocolate brown eyes glaring at a chubby blonde in the pool._

_"But, just imagine it, the three of us going to a wizard school."_

_"Erika, stop imagining that fantasy school of yours and just relax for once and stop plotting ways to take over the world."_

"Are you serious? The girl that is supposed to bring peace to the Wizarding World wants to take over the world?" said McGonagall.

"I suppose." Dumbledore muttered, and they continued watching the vision.

_"But Atty, if I take over the world I can execute Sara!" Erika announced._

_"You know, I don't want to know what goes on in that brain of yours," said Alysse, and went over to the diving board._

_Erika pointed her finger at Alysse, and a stream of water shot out and pushed her off the board._

"Minerva, send out the owls now, it is time for Erika to know her true potential."

* * *

**(1): **Pocky: A Japanese snack, chocolate covered biscuit.

* * *

So, this is just introducing my OC, Erika and her powers.

I didn't really like how short this is, but usually I can't write forty pages on Word. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

_-Preview for Chapter 2-_

_"Look at this! It's a letter to the magical school I was talking about!" _

_"Okay, maybe you _were_ right."_

_--_

_"The back of a stinky pub?"_

_--_

_"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."_

--

_"Hey, you're the guy I saw in the wand shop!"_

_"You seriously don't know who he is?"_


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. I only own some OC's in the story.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Animal Speaking or Parseltounge"_

^-^-^-^-^-^

**Chapter 2**

Atticus woke up the next morning to see an owl perched on his window with a letter in its beak. He took it from the barn owl and opened it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Atticus Han,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

DeathRoses  
Secretary to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Atticus fell out of his bed, and rushed to Erika's room already seeing the letter on her desk and currently picking up the phone to call one of her friends.

"Oh Atty, did you get the letter to Hogwarts yet, or are you staying in London with Kathy, Mom, and Dad?" asked Erika.

"I'm going to Hogwarts Erika, you can't get rid of me that easily." Atticus retorted.

"Sad, isn't it? Oh, hey Alysse! I've just wanted to call you saying that I won't be going to Stone Ridge Junior High. I'm going to a different boarding school because my mom says that I might be able to learn even better without any distractions. Atty's coming to because Dad thinks I might blow up the school within two days." Erika lied.

Atticus looked at his sister, wondering how she can think of a lie like that in a matter of twenty seconds. She didn't even stutter or look nervous.

"Yea, wouldn't everyone think that? Yea, I'm coming back for summer because in Christmas and Easter Holidays, there's these huge parties and feasts. We could chose to go home, but because I'm a new person, they think I should study the school better, all that junk. Yea, yea, I get it. Don't let any strangers hurt me or Atty. I promise I won't blow up the school in a matter of one class! Okay, bye." Erika hung up and looked at her brother with a confused look.

"Shouldn't mom and dad know about this?" Atticus asked.

"I told them like two hours ago. Didn't you notice that it's 11 o'clock already? The owl's been with you for a while."

"Oh, well then maybe you could've woke me up!"

"Why? You always sleep that long. You know?"

"Good point. So, where can we get our books and stuff?"

"I got directions and a key to our Gringotts vault with my letter. For some reason, they probably thought I was more responsible than you."

* * *

"So this is the Leaky Cauldron." Erika said, staring at some old pub. Mikey and Kathy had offered to drive them there.

"It's just a boring pub." Mikey said.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and the bartender went up to them. He eyed their Muggle Clothes, and asked if they were lost. "Nope, we've come here to go to Diagon Alley, any other questions?" Erika said.

"Er, no questions. The portal has already been opened and you can go there now." Tom said, and moved out of the way.

They went to the back of the pub, and entered Diagon Alley.

"We should go to the bank first, get our money and then we'll get your supplies." Mikey said.

They went north, and asked a stranger for directions. A few more 'blocks' and then there was giant white building, with people entering and exiting.

Erika entered the building first, with the three close behind her.

"I would like to access our vault," said Erika.

She handed the key to the goblin, and the goblin called another called Griphook. They rode to a vault on a cart, and ended up far back of the bank. "Vault 12. Lamp please. Key please."

They entered the room, and was surprised to see mountains of gold, silver and bronze. There were two leather pouches next to the door and Atticus picked them up. He handed one to his sister, and they gathered several handfuls of Galleons Sickles and Knuts.

Next, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Mikey and Kathy almost had to drag Erika away from a book all about curses, countercurses, and hexes to use at your enemies. Erika grabbed it before that happened, and they bought their school books.

When they walked to Madam Malkin's they saw a messy haired boy and a giant walk out of the door. They also saw a pale haired boy that Erika and Atticus didn't have a good feeling about. They got measured in awkward places, like their eye widths. Soon enough, they walked out with a few more robes, and less money.

At Ollivander's, Atticus got his wand in two tries, and Erika almost blew the shop up with a black spark that appeared to be a blasting curse in training. She finally ended up with a wand that was 11 ½ inches, ebony, and a feather of Pegasus which made it pure white.

"Hey! Does that mean we can get our pets?" exclaimed Erika, who only noticed the pets then Potions and other things.

"Sure," Mikey said, leading her to the nearest shop where they can get their owls. Atticus came back with a black cat with amethyst eyes and a knack for mischief.

Erika looked around the shop, never seeing an owl or a cat suitable for her. She tripped and looked up to see a snake with orange eyes, and spikes that he could choose to come out at anytime to protect it's master along with spitting acid in people's eyes to kill them.

_"You, yess, you. I know you can ssspeak to animalsss. You have nature magic. Take me, no one else will ever find out that you're a ssnake sspeaker."_ It hissed.

_"Huh? What do you mean. Isn't nature magic normal for wizards?" _Erika asked.

_"No, it's only with people with the magic of Shadows." _hissed back the snake.

Erika talked back normally, and ended up buying it and a medium sized, ebony owl. Once Mikey and Atticus noticed a snake wrapped around her arm, and a owl perched on its shoulder, of course they freaked out.

"Nuh uh! It talked to me, and so did the owl! It said they can help me with everything. So I named the owl Ko and named the snake Kaage." Erika replied.

Mikey looked at her one more time, then sighed. "Fine, you can keep Kaage and Ko, but you'll have to take care of them. Your mom and dad said so."

"Yay! Maybe I can train Kaage to bite off people's fingers. Or should I teach that to Ko?" Erika muttered.

Atticus pulled on Mikey's shirt. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to sleep over tonight." He said.

"I think the same, but Erika and Kaage will probably work together to make me stay. And, I don't want to die with acid in my eyes," Mikey whispered.

**Time Skip**

**-Erika's p.o.v-**

I woke up on September 1st with Ko repeatedly pecking my pillow. It did get annoying after a few minutes, but I knew she had to have a reason to wake me up at 10 o'clock in the morning. I got dressed and went downstairs. Grabbing Atticus's frozen Snicker's bar and sitting on the couch, I started calculating the time it would take.

Twenty minutes… five… eight… We would have to leave right now to get there in time if there's hardly any parking spaces.

**Time Skip**

I saw a family of red heads walk through a wall along with a boy with messy black hair. Platform 9¾. I guess that was it as they also had an owl.

**Time Skip**

"Uhm, do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are taken," Atticus stated to the messy haired boy from before.

"Hey! You're the guy I saw in the wand shop!" I shouted.

"You seriously don't know who he is? He's Harry Potter!" said the red headed freckled boy holding an ugly rat.

"We're from the Muggle world, so we probably don't know who you are." I said.

"I'm Atticus Han, and this is my sister Erika. You?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Stated Ron.

We sat down and then the trolley lady came. Although I had plenty of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, Harry bought them, refusing my offers.

A bushy haired girl asked if we'd seen a toad because some guy lost his. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, the pale guy I saw in the robe shop, now known as Malfoy, appeared after she left.

"You don't wanna go making some friends with the wrong sort like the blood traitors and mud bloods. I can help you there." He said.

Before Harry could even take a short breath, I said something about it. "Shove off Malfoy, or do you want a black eye to lead people away from that broken nose of yours?" I retorted, gesturing to the bandages around his nose.

"Y-you! You're the one that Father was going to soon enough destroy!"

I stood up and slapped him on the face with Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. The pages left a little paper cut in his face, and he screamed in pain. Hah, yea right. I pushed him out of the compartment, and closed the door.

"If he stayed any longer I swear I would've used 'Stupefy' on him." I muttered, starting to take out my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I heard that the DADA professor is a complete weirdo. He's a stuttering maniac.

"Oh look, we're here." I said, looking outside.

"Please leave your luggage and pets on the train, it will be taken separately to your dorms." Said a voice, which I assume is the train conductor.

"First 'ears, ove' 'ere!" A giant man with a burly leather coat shouted. I noticed that we were going up to the castle by boat, and I quickly got into one with Atty, Harry, and Ron.

"Four to a boat!" he said.

Harry had told me that was Hagrid, and once everyone had securely gotten into the boats, they started moving, as if by magic! Oh wait, we're in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, I heard a girly shriek from one of the other boats. There was a brunette girl currently being held by a, no, the giant squid. Malfoy shouted, "You deserve that mud blood! People like you aren't allowed in the wizard world!" Which made me realize this, there's a girl in danger and I'm worrying about ways to cut his head off without dark magic.

Doing the first thing I could realize, I held up my Pegasus feather wand and shouted, "STUPEFY" at the Squid who was stunned, and then the brunette girl, who was nearest to our boat came into it. From memory, I cast a drying charm and her robes were dry.

Hagrid came over and helped her back into her boat.

**Time Skip**

We entered the Great Hall, and there was a hat. Yes, a hat. An old, ragged, patched up hat. _'__Is that going to be sorting us?'_

_

* * *

_

_Is this longer than before? I hope so. Well, isn't it safe to click that button below these words? Click! Click! Type! Type! Finite~_


End file.
